Why did It Have To Be Him?
by Kaiser Pepe III
Summary: Ladybug accidentally found out who Chat Noir was behind the mask, will things between Marinette and Adrien return to normal or will this discovery put an end to their friendship? (This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction so I would love feedback on this one.)
1. Is it really him?

"Tikki...is Adrien really Chat?" Marinette asked in disbelief even though she already knew the answer as she did see him transform back into Adrien.

"Marinette you asked this 5 times already!" Tikki responded back clearly getting uncharacteristically annoyed at her.

"I know but I can't believe sweet, polite Adrien is flirtatious Chat!" Marinette said back on the verge of tears.

"On the bright side of it, you now know that Adrien has a crush on you." Tikki said trying to lighten Marinette's mood.

"Yeah but a crush on my mask! He won't love clumsy, boring Marinette…."

 _Earlier that day_

 _Marinette's Pov_

 _At around midday there was the usual akuma attack. It was fairly easy using the simple method of transforming, finding the akuma, fighting it normally, use lucky charm, detransform in a safe place rinse and repeat if necessary but it just happens that Chat chose the same place to detransform as I did! As soon as I heard the words 'Claws In' I looked up and saw….. Adrien?_

 _Adrien_

 _Sweet, caring, polite, amazing Adrien was flirtatious Chat who was in love with really bad puns. I can't believe that alley cat is Adrien and he was careless about where he detransformed too!_

 _How will I ever see Adrien the same…._

Current Time

3rd person pov

"Come on Marinette you should get some rest for , it's school tomorrow!" Tikki exclaimed clearly getting irritated at Marinette.

As much as Tikki loved and cared for Marinette she always knew she could be a bit stubborn at times, okay maybe really stubborn sometimes to the point it 'ruined her day'.

Marinette let out a quiet sigh before giving into her exhaustion and fell asleep on her bed not even bothering to get out of her casual wear.

Quickly falling into a deep slumber….


	2. A Start To a Bad Day

"Marinette, wake up!"

"Tikki just 5 more minutes…" Marinette said groggily only half awake after the events of yesterday.

"Your going to be late for school again!" Tikki explained to Marinette.

"But Tikki I don't know how I'm going to focus on school now that I know-"

"Adrien is Chat" Tikki finished her sentence dully "Marinette your overreacting about everything! You need to get over this!"

"But I just don't know how…" Marinette said softly now fully awake.

"Then figure it out somehow" Tikki lashed out at Marinette before floating away.

This is a first for Marinette.

 _Tikki_

Just yelled at her.

 _Tikki_

One of the nicest beings on the planet, fueled off cookies just yelled at her. Well there is always a first for everything.

She quickly got up and splashed water on her face before picking up her bag and leaving home for school only leaving behind the usual 'Bye maman' and taking a few cookies for Tikki.

Every step she took closer to school she regretted it and prayed to god that Adrien wasn't present and oh god…

How will Alya react to me treating Adrien differently.

She will probably pry all information out of her to figure out what on Earth happened.

And before she knew it she was at school. This was something she was not looking forward to. She entered the classroom expecting to get the usual scolding by Ms. Mendeleiev but what happened next was not expected at all.

" Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ! I am tired of seeing you come at the end of my class every day! Go to the principle's office immediately!"

Marinette growled at the back of her throat and walked out of class slamming the door behind her.

She immediately started to burst in tears after.

'Why does this always have to happen to me' she thought to herself before walking off to the principle's office with a pout on her face.

Meanwhile

"Anger and fear what a perfect target for my akuma!" a man with a suit and a grey mask on his face only leaving his mouth revealed said to himself. A butterfly landed in his hand and he covered it with his over hand only to reveal it had become purple after he had released it to follow on his command, to akumatise Marinette.

Back at Collège Françoise Dupont

"So Marinette, any good reason that you were late today?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"I just overslept Monsieur Damocles responded back barely holding back her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were still moist.

"Then I guess I will have to phone your parents is that understood mademoiselle Dupain Cheng?"

"Yes monsieur…." She said quietly.

"Alright dismissed!"

Marinette stepped out of room not noticing the akuma getting closer and closer to her. Before she could even move a muscle she heard a loud scream sounding like….Adrien?

"Marinette get away!" He yelled before tackling her down on the floor. All negative emotion that Marinette was erased and replaced by confusion ultimately repelling the akuma from her before it flew away from Marinette to find another victim to prey on.

All eyes were on Marinette and Adrien only making the situation more awkward for her.

Meanwhile

Hawkmoth growled at the back of his throat and increased his grip on his staff, his plans were foiled because of his own son. His own son… he was too perfect. Hawkmoth detransformed only to reveal Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer worshiped by the fashion world and adored by many was despicable, shunned, vilified Hawkmoth, responsible for all the akuma attacks across Paris. He went to the large living room containing a painting of Mrs. Agreste and opened it ajar, revealing a safe. Gabriel put in the passcode which revealed a picture of his wife he missed so dearly and………

The peaco _ck_ miraculous.

"I miss you darling….."

Author's Note

For the first time writing a fanfiction I need feedback more than anything here, what I should do more of, what should I improve in and etc will all help me write these.

January 2nd 2018 - Error fixed with miraculous, my bad for not noticing my mistake


	3. Embracing Power

Today was just not Marinette's day.

She got the roughest scolding she ever got from her parents about her tardiness and the fact that she is home right now and not at school.

She was also really mad with Adrien over his actions as well so much so that she left school without saying a word, not even with Alya or Nino.

Everyone who was close to her felt the rage in her as she stomped off school grounds and even Chloe decided it was not a good idea to tick her off even more than she was already.

She sat down on her floor just thinking of what happened today, letting her emotions flood over her.

Letting her anger grow and blossom.

Letting her sorrow bloom in the midst of it all.

Little did she know, she was letting down her walls for Hawkmoth.

She grabbed the umbrella that Adrien gave her on that rainy day of school and gazed at it remembering all the things the he done for her.

Marinette went our on her balcony to try to relax and settle down a little bit not noticing the akuma comming towards her and eventually landing in Adrien's umbrella. Tikki looked at her like she had seen a ghost.

"Marinette no!" she screamed.

"Ah Ms. Fortune you have been wrong-" said Hawk Moth until he was interrupted by Marinette

"Shut it Mothman get to the chase" she said impatiently, getting ready to embrace her new power.

"A feisty one I have here, well first you will take Chat Noir's Miraculous….. then you give me yours" said Hawk Moth in a deep sinister voice.

"Marinette please don't do it!" Tikki said almost passing off as a whisper.

"Yes Hawk Moth" she said, completely ignoring Tikki, before being engulfed with a purple energy which travelled through out her body as she transformed into Ms. Fortune, accepting the powers she has received.

Her outfit was one of the better designed out of all the akumas.

She wore a simple pitch black dress and changed Adrien's umbrella's colour to a dark purple. She had a black mask similar to what she wore as Ladybug and you guess it black leather heels. Her hair and eye colour obtained a darker shade and her skin seemed to get paler.

She smiled darkly giving the city below here a sinister glare.

"Seems that Mothboy does have a taste in fashion" Marinette now Ms. Fortune said humourously.

"Urgh, shut up and get Chat's miraculous" Hawkmoth groaned.

She opened out her umbrella which then launched a black ball of energy into the sky, quickly turning dark and started raining heavily.

Meanwhile

"Hey Plagg" Adrien said nervously.

"What Kid" Plagg said dryly.

"I think there is an akuma out, the weather does not change that suddenly" Adrien explained.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelled, transforming into Chat Noir before jumping out of the window to find the akuma.

A Little While Later….

Chat was not having a fun time.

Not only did he not like the rain because 'Cats don't like water' according to Plagg even though he is a god , 'curse him for making me more like a cat' Adrien thought to himself while still struggling to find the akuma although you can clearly see the havoc it's leaving behind.

And if things couldn't get any worse, his lady wasn't here yet

'What could be taking her so long?' Chat thought still struggling with the heavy downpour.

Chat was running through the rain instead of running on the roofs for obvious reasons, a superhero who died from a mistake like that shouldn't even be one.

Suddenly, he tripped and fell face first on the concrete sidewalk.

He looked up only to see the akuma in front of him. He recognised the face easily, ' _but could it really be her?'_ he thought to himself

"Is that you princess?"

Meanwhile

Hawk Moth was thinking about Adrien while playing with the staff with the fingers of his right hand.

"Why does it have to be him" He mumbled under his breath with clear disapointment in his voice before walking out of his lair slowly...

ready to confront him.

"I'm sorry son but I have to do this..."

Author's Note:

Thank you for the feedback I got on this fic, I didn't expect this to get much attention at all and I need to thank you guys for that!

5 th January, 2018 - Rewritten a portion of the chapter because I didn't really like it when I read the chapter after.


	4. Ms Fortune

"Not anymore kitty." Said Ms. Fortune while taking one step closer to Chat who was just getting up off the sidewalk.

Chat extended his baton to a suitable length, waiting for his lady to drop in _any moment now._

Ms. Fortune gave him a dark smile.

"Oh, 'your lady' is not coming to save you now." She said.

"What do you mean?" Chat said not willing letting his guard down.

"You'll see.." she said before smirking.

She shot another energy ball at him.

Chat tried to deflect but it seemed like it didn't do anything at all, what's this akuma's power anyway!?

Suddenly he got more exhausted and started taking deeper breaths, his heart felt like it was beating out his chest.

He attempted to attack her head on

Slash

Bash

Crush

But it was failing… miserably. She blocked every one of his attacks and he was worn down beyond belief. It was a miracle that his transformation kept for this long, thank god for stuffing Plagg to the brim with all kind of cheeses before this fight.

To make it even worse, Ladybug isn't here yet! He wondered if she was sick or injured by the akuma in some way.

After attack after attack, he was completely burnt out. He collapsed to the ground only being able to breathe. He had been defeated. He had failed everyone.

" I'll take your miraculous now." Ms. Fortune said grinning, completely elated that she had beat him.

She walked closer and closer to him slowly before stooping over him.

He wanted to get up so badly but his body didn't listen to him. He closed his eyes only expecting the worst only to get something worse than anything he imagined.

"Enough of this child's play!" said a distinct voice that sounded like…….

 _His father?_

 _What was he doing here?_

" It's good to see that Mothboy is finally taking care of something himself!" Ms. Fortune teased.

"And it's good to see that you have defeated him" he said smoothly.

 _Father?_

"Now get me his miraculous!" he demanded.

She hesitated a moment.

She bit the bottom of her lip.

"What are you doing, get it already!"

She moved her soft delicate hands over to his ring.

She hesitated again, her hand was shaking vigorously over his. She lightly touched the ring and slowly started to pull it off his finger.

"That's enough!" said an unfamiliar voice to Adrien.

"What do you want you old hag!" said his father or Hawk Moth (he honestly preferred the second option in this situation).

"Ah you do underestimate an old man do you Mr. Agreste?" the old man said confidently clearly catching Hawk Moth and Adrien off guard.

 _He just wished this day would end, he could wake up the next day in his room, go to school to meet up with his friends he cared for so dearly, was this how he was going to die, all alone again…………_ _He could faintly hear his miraculous beeping giving the 5 minutes left notification but he didn't care, he just wanted to be an ordinary teenage boy, with a normal life. He went through all his memories , the good, the bad, the memorable and most importantly all his time with Ladybug. He could imagine her scolding him for being careless and for acting without thinking. But to top it all his own father he appreciated and tried his best to impress was his enemy from the very beginning. He wanted to…… destroy him. He was sick of all his lies he told to him and most importantly he was sick of how unappreciated he was._

Adrien slowly began to stand up, he could faintly make out Hawk Moth and Ms. Fortune fight a green suited superhero.

He could hear his miraculous go off again, so he had to do this fast.

"Cataclysm" he barely made out.

His paws were surrounded by a dark energy, he ran as fast as he could towards Hawk Moth paws open and eyes giving a death stare, he jumped to pounce him, to kill Him.

 _Suddenly time froze still for Adrien…………._

Author's Note

Chapter 4 is finally up!

I would still love feedback on this chapter and the last one.

I might continue this fic up until Chapter 15 and rap it up until I start a new fic!


End file.
